For Your Fayth
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: What happens when magical misuse creates a creature both beautiful and strange? And what happens when that creature and a human fall in love? AuronXOC Warning OC is modelled after me a bit, don't like that then don't read. Also will contain mature content, rated M for a reason. Note this was moved from my Wattpad so ignore anything that doesn't make sense
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

For Your Fayth

Auron X OC

Prologue

There was never an easy way to fall in, nor an opportune time to either. It was even harder when you were Unsent or at least would one day become one. Though he didn't know that now it would one day define him. However it was no less meaningful regardless of who or what you were. The woman he had fallen for was the daughter of Shiva, born from magical misuse. She was the daughter of Shiva and Hades, and boy was she beautiful.

He often watched her now whenever he saw her as he travelled with Braska and Jecht. He had a bad feeling about this pilgrimage but also knew he would see it through to the end. He was the legendary guardian after all.

The daughter of Shiva, he thought to himself. She looked just like her mother but her colouring was black and red with deep blue eyes. She took after her father when it came to colour. To think that two aeons/summons could produce something like this was astounding and more than a little scary.

If abused like this who knew what kind of devilish creature could be born. And yet he felt no ill-will from the woman, just the same kind of loneliness that radiated in his own heart and soul. But a family was a burden when serving as a guardian.

Auron knew that he one day would like to have children and a wife but right now he couldn't waste time thinking about it. This pilgrimage meant everything, it would mean a way to stop sin from hurting more people. It could mean an end to all suffering for Spira's people.

He wanted to have a chance to speak to this woman/creature that he kept seeing though he had yet to see her close enough to try and start a conversation. He didn't even know if she had realized that he was watching her.

Only time would tell how things would play out. As it was they had only just reached Luca as they travelled through Spira. Love what a fickle and ill-timed thing it was and could be.


	2. Chapter 2 - Initial Contact

For Your Fayth

Chapter 2 – Initial Contact

The days began to turn into prayers of seeing her watching over everyone. She would stand in what would normally be just out of sight except for the fact that Auron was looking for her. She watched over Braska and he noticed she would occasionally lend a hand in a battle. She was good at confusing Jecht and Braska when she did aid them. Only Auron noticed her and knew who it was that was aiding them in their battles.

He would smile to himself and pretend to be just as confused as his friends were. He felt that he needed to keep his knowledge of her secret, like he was protecting her from danger. It wasn't that he didn't trust Braska and Jecht with his life because he did, he just felt the need to keep her aide a secret. That and he feared that his companions wouldn't believe him even if he told them who he felt/knew was aiding them along the way.

He was beginning to think about trying to get into some form of contact with her, to try and find a way to talk to her. She was beautiful and he found he wanted to get to know her for many reasons including that as a man her beauty aroused him. Auron was surprised when these thoughts would come to him because he was on a pilgrimage and shouldn't be thinking such thoughts. And yet here he was by the river near where they were staying for the night thinking about the beautiful being he saw and how much he was growing to want her. He refused to stroke the ache away from his cock even though it was currently quite painful.

That was when he saw her, she flitted across the river and hide in the shadows but she eyed him with curious eyes. "Hello beautiful creature, I promise I will not harm you if you step into the light." Auron said softly knowing she would be able to hear him. The woman/creature stepped into the light, she had generous curves and dark blue icy skin, her eyes were red and her hair was black with gold rings in it, very similar to Shiva. She watched him with cautious eyes now but she did slowly step forward walking across the water and towards him.

She moved until she stood a couple feet in front of him, she looked down into his eyes before slowly sitting down. "I'm Auron, what is your name?" He asked softly still trying to reassure her that he wouldn't bring her to any harm. She seemed very cautious and when she tilted her head to the side it became evident why, she had a scar running across her face from the left temple to the right cheek. "My name is Lunatia." She finally replied after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Lunatia." He said holding out a hand which she backed away from. Auron quickly dropped the offered hand not wanting to scare her away with anything that might upset her. She relaxed again and shyly moved her hand out once she realized what it was that he had wanted and he slowly moved his hand out to shake hers. She gave him a small smile and then released his hand, she was happy to have that moment with him, it was her first time meeting a person who didn't seem to want to harm her.

She sat by him for a while before she got up and quickly ran across the water and vanished just as Braska appeared behind Auron. "There you are, I was wondering where you had gone. Is everything alright Auron?" he asked his friend and guardian.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just wanted to have some time to sit and think by myself, I am sorry to have worried you." Auron replied keeping Lunatia a secret. She was watching from her hiding place and she smiled glad that he wasn't revealing her and risking her safety.

"Oh alright, I am sorry if I am intruding. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Braska said. "Don't worry I am coming back to camp to rest now." Auron told him standing up and heading back to the camp with him. He wondered when he would get to sit and talk to Lunatia again, he hoped soon but he also didn't want to pressure her or rush things. He intended to get close to her and hopefully have her get close to him so that they could possibly either end up together or at the least be close friends. He would admit it that he was very attracted her but he was also on a mission that could cost him his life and he didn't want to put her through that if he were to die and she had gotten attached.

AN: well that is chapter 2, sorry for the wait, I can only really write when the mood hits me and it has been almost not there lately. Hopefully 3 will be ready soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Vision in His Dreams

For Your Fayth

Chapter 3 – A Vision in His Dreams

AN: ok this chapter may be a bit short, or end up ridiculously long. Not sure yet as I am totally winging this story as I finish each chapter I then think about the next. I knew how I wanted it to start and know how I want it to end but everything in between is kinda just there lol. Please enjoy chapter 3 of For Your Fayth.

Auron had spent the past few days thinking about Lunatia, he thought about her during the fights they encountered with Sin Spawn, when he ate, slept, bathed. He couldn't get her off of his mind, she was the sole focus in his mind it seemed. Not that he really minded, his fixation with her hadn't yet put his life in danger so he wasn't going to fight constantly thinking about her. What he didn't know was that she was both watching over him and thinking about him herself. She wondered why he hadn't told his travelling companions about her, though she was thankful that he hadn't.

She smiled to herself as her mind wandered to him again, she was beginning to wonder what it would be like to sit beside him by water and to just relax knowing he would protect her. She wondered what it would be like to have his arm around her waste holding her close to his side. It was things like this that were new to her but also she was finding not totally unwelcome. She actually found she enjoyed thinking about the attractive human, but she also worried because he was human that this growing attachment would be her downfall to pain.

That night she went to go and check on other parts of Spira, knowing that Auron and his group were all resting at an inn they had come across as night began to fall. She didn't feel the need to continue to watch over him, or them in general since they were inside and sleeping. She vanished from their area and headed off on her overlook of Spira. She helped a few summoners on their journey, far behind High Summoner Braska's group.

Auron was in a private room, having drawn lots with Jecht as to who would take care of watching over Braska tonight, he had won and said he wanted to rest without worry tonight. He was therefore in a small room with just one bed and a nightstand in it with a tiny bathroom beside it. He fell asleep in no time and was relaxed soon too. He rarely got to relax when he was sleeping because he always had to make sure not to fall into too deep of a sleep, but now he was able to completely give himself over to sleep and therefore rest and recharge himself for the next leg of their journey.

He was into a deep sleep within an hour, which was rare for him. He wasn't going to complain though as a beautiful figure he knew almost as well as his own face appeared before him. She was wearing a thin blue dress that clung to all the right places on her body. He was hard in seconds as she began to dance sensually for him, his own private show. The rings in her hair tinkled as they hit each other and she gave him a shy smile, her body swayed so fluidly it was like she was water and air itself.

Auron watched her with hungry eyes, he was eager to touch her but didn't want to stop the sensual dance that he was witnessing. God he was positively aching with hardness now, a fact that was both in his dream and slowly becoming reality too, though his actual body was moving slower towards hardness then in his dream. He couldn't believe how utterly arousing her dancing was, he just wanted to tackle her to the ground and ravage her for weeks, while at the same time he wanted to hold her close and let her ravage him.

It was a weird and foreign feeling to want to be dominated by anyone, even this beautiful creature before him but he found he liked the idea of her dominating him. His erection was straining against his boxers and pants now as Lunatia's dancing figure moved closer to him, so close that he could touch her now. Deciding to be bold he reached out and ran his hands down her beautiful bountiful breasts massaging them and groaning, they were soft and warm under his hands and the nipples became erect as he teased them.

He then pulled her onto his lap letting her slowly wetting core rest atop his erection, he let her feel how badly he wanted her watching as her eyes filled with both shyness and desire. He smiled and kissed her softly, she tasted like roses and iced wined, a taste that he was becoming intoxicated with. He had no idea if that was how she really tasted but in his dream it was and he was aroused further by it, feeling some precum wetting the tip of his rock hard cock.

"I think that somebody is very excited to see me, and I'm not meaning just you." Lunatia whispered in his ear as she curiously rolled her hips atop him, moaning softly at the feeling of his cock against her with just the dress between them. She was growing wetter now and she began to wonder what it would be like to with him, joined as one as man and woman. "Auron... Would you... Make love to me tonight as if I were a normal woman?" she asked him softly blushing brightly under her icy skin.

"I would be honoured to make love to you Lunatia, but I might end up being a bit possessive after we do. Are you sure you can handle that happening?" Auron asked her, his voice husky from want of her. Lunatia thought for a minute before giving a gentle nod of her head, she then shyly began to undo his pants to remove him from the confines of them. She blushed at seeing his size and wondered if he would even fit inside of her, she also wondered if it would split her in two trying to make him fit.

Auron groaned as her cool hands began to gently stroke up and down the length of his shaft exploring shyly, when she touched his balls he actually jerked up against her. She let out a surprised noise and then began to touch him again closely watching his face. Auron soon gently removed her dress eyes going wide when he saw her beautiful naked body before him. "Gods you are so beautiful I am almost afraid that I will corrupt you if I touch you. Such flawless beauty, I have never been aroused like this by any woman Lunatia. I promise I will be as gentle as possible with you." he whispered kissing her bare breasts licking at the nipples making them hard.

He began to finger her gently trying to prepare her as much as he could for his cock, he knew it was going to hurt her either way but he would do his best to make it as painless as possible. He knew this was something they both craved and therefore wanted to help make it as pleasure as it could be for the both of them. He was surprised when within a couple of minutes he had 3 fingers within her and was stretching them far apart. "I think that you are ready for my cock now, are you ready to try?" he asked her in a gentle but husky voice.

Lunatia nodded and let him move her to lay on her back with him between her legs, he gently began to tease her core with the tip of his erection, wanting to make sure she was as wet as possible. He watched her face closely, he saw her look at first confused and curious at the feeling and then watching as she began to shiver in delight at the feeling of it all. He smiled softly kissing her as he continued to tease her for a bit, inserting just the head and then pulling out before repeating the process over and over.

Lunatia finally ended up begging him to stop the teasing as it was driving her insane, Auron chuckled but nodded and now began to slowly sink into her dripping wet core. He had never felt so good as he did sinking his rigid length into her cool core. Her whole body had a coolness to it that normal humans lacked, and he found he didn't mind it in the least. He paused for a moment when he was at her hymen but with a deep kiss he thrust through it feeling her tense under him. He felt bad seeing the look of pain on her face, but he also knew that no matter who she had been with or how well prepared that she would have been in pain.

Lunatia clung to him now buring her face in his shoulder panting in pain, she was crying crystalized tears that he wiped away when she took her face from his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I have caused you pain Lunatia." He said kissing her softly.

"It's ok, I am sure that you were far kinder than any other man would have been to someone like me." She replied softly. "There is no someone like you, you are a woman just like any other woman, though you are also unlike any other woman I have ever met." Auron said smiling softly when she gave him a shy blushing smile.

Auron kissed the side of her neck as he began to move gently hoping that she would only feel pleasure now instead of pain. When she began moaning his name he felt sure that she was feeling nothing but pleasure and he continued moving slowly at first wanting to adjust to this as well. She was only the third woman he had ever laid with having spent some time with women who he paid for before leaving for the pilgrimage. Lunatia began to return the oral affection by kissing along his neck and nipping at his skin when he hit pleasurable spots within her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed when he found a particularly sensitive spot deep within her core that had her whole body shaking. Auron smirked and began aiming for that spot alone loving how her nails dug into his shoulders now and her core tightened around him. "Fuck you're gonna make me cum faster than I want if you keep tensing like that." he groaned in her ear. "I can't help it, I feel like I'm going to explode and burn to ash." she moaned tightening again.

Auron growled and began thrusting wildly into her somehow managing to still hit that special spot most of the time making her cry out loudly each time. When she screamed his name and tightened around him like a vise drawn as tight as it will go he groaned her name and began filling her with his cum. It was an incredible feeling to have her cumming around his dick while he came deep inside her at the same time. He went to kiss her but woke up with one hell of a hard-on, he hadn't cum in reality yet.

"Fuck it." he growled pulling his engorged member from his pants and then began to pump himself hard as he remembered the dream in vivid detail. Her taste the feel of her body, but it was her voice calling out his name in his dreams that drew him to climax onto the floor and his hand. He groaned out her name softly into the pillow that he had bitten in ecstasy. God he had never felt such pleasure from an orgasm before in his life.

He began to think that maybe he should talk to her about seeing if they could maintain a relationship so that they could see if they could be happy. He hoped that they could be happy like in his dream, she had been so beautiful and oh dear god he was getting hard again. He sighed and relived the dream while stroking himself and when he came again he finally began to fall back asleep this time into a dreamless sleep.

AN: well there is chapter 3, as you are probably aware the rating has been moved to R as the rest of the chapters will either reference this chapter or have mature content of their own. I hope that you all enjoyed Auron's wet dream, I know I did and I am the one writing it lol. Also sorry that this one exploded into such a long chapter, the next one won't be this bad I promise... I hope, I pray lol. But if it gets long and you enjoy longer chapters then smile on, I will eventually get to the point where all the chapters are at least 1200 words or more instead of the previous 300-900 or so words that they have been. Well onto the next chapter lol.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Request

For Your Fayth

Chapter 4 - The Request

AN: well here are on chapter 4 now, I can't believe how incredibly quick this story is coming along now, I literally wrote the last chapter within 2 hours and shocked to even want to work on this one right away. I am planning to stockpile a few chapters now while I have the time to write them and then slowly release them every few weeks for you guys so that one I am not overloading you and two you are not waiting for months for an update as happened with the time between chapters 1 & 2. Anyways please enjoy the story.

Auron awoke in the morning feeling odd with cum on his hand and the floor. He sighed as he got up and cleaned up the mess from both the floor and then in the shower, from his body. He thought back over what had happened last night, he had never felt such pleasure and desire for and from someone in his life. He knew that he had to talk to her about a relationship because he was wanting her even now, he knew that he was falling in love with her before but now he knew for a fact that he was falling, he had never gotten to the point of having wet dreams about a woman until now.

He got out of the shower and got dressed before heading down to get something to eat before he needed to meet up with Braska and Jecht. He was surprised when a cloaked figure sat down across from him but when they looked up he smiled to see Lunatia looking at him. "Hey there, I'm surprised that you came to see me like this." he said softly.

"I don't even know why I did but I just felt the want to come and see you. How was your night of rest?" she asked softly. Auron blushed but smiled at her. "It was good, I had a wonderful dream but now it has left me wanting to ask you a favour." he said softly.

"Oh and what favour might that be?" she asked. "I would like to make a request, at the very least a request that you think about my reuqest, if that makes any sense." he mumbled. "It does make sense, so what is this request Auron?" Lunatia asked softly.

"I would like to ask you to think about being in a relationship with me, I do not care if nobody knows about it, or how slow or fast we take things once we are in the relationship. I would just like to ask that you think about being with me. As a woman is to a man whom cares about her." He said remembering in his dream how she had referred to wanting him to treat her like a man does a normal human woman.

Lunatia turned bright red and suddenly looked very shy and nervous around him. He began to think that asking her so suddenly and quickly was a bad idea when she looked him right in the eyes. "Are you making some kind of sick joke about and to me?" she asked softly. "No joke I am asking you seriously to consider being my girlfriend, lover or whatever you want to call it." he said eyes locked on hers and full of honesty.

Lunatia blushed and looked down at her feet now. "I... I will take your request into consideration, but do not expect an answer anytime soon... I need to make certain that I can trust you, though so far you are doing well on that. And I need to think about things for myself, do you agree to giving me time to think to myself?" Lunatia asked him softly.

"Of course please take all the time that you need I won't rush or pressure you on this, I only asked that you think about my request." Auron said before turning back to his meal. Lunatia gave a gentle smile as she sat with him for a few minutes before she got up and left. Oddly enough Jecht and Braska came down a few mintues after she left and joined Auron for breakfast talking about their plans for travel for the day. Auron chatted with them but his mind was still on the worry of Lunatia refusing his request, though he had given her the right to say no to him.

Lunatia sat high up on a cliff thinking about what he had asked, she had seen a look of need in his eyes when he had asked her to consider being his woman. She worried that she was just being used for a breeding experiment like her mother had been, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. She sat debating on it and decided that she would wait a few more days before giving him an answer, she would try to talk to him about it the next chance that she could. She didn't want to think that he was just going to use her for some kind of experiment to see how strong or weak of a being he could create.

So he had made a request and she would indeed consider it for him, she had no idea what her answer would be in the end but she knew that she would honestly sit and give his request he full attention and thoughts when she wasn't watching over Spira. It was something new and foreign for her but she wanted to trust this attractive man who was slowly winning over her, nearly frozen, heart. She smiled softly, he was indeed attractive all dark hair and dark eyes that made her drip in places she had never known she could when he gave her that heated look.

She sighed, she had no idea what to do or think about this request of his. She knew that she liked seeing him from time to time but had no idea if he would expect to see her every day if she agreed to his request. There was so much for her to think about now, and she sat trying to give it all a good long thought, she was worried that this would end badly for her and even for him. She was beginning to try and imagine what it would be like to be with him and to ask him to keep this all a secret until she was ready for it to be known. She sighed again and put her head in her hands as her head began to ache from the stress she was putting herself under.

AN: well there we go chapter 4 is done. Hope you all enjoyed that little tidbit of a chapter, I am going to sooner or later start with longer chapters but for now these are just a single chapter for a part of the ideas that I am getting and then a new chapter for the next part.


	5. Chapter 5 - Decisions, Decisions

For Your Fayth

Chapter 5 – Decisions, Decisions

AN: Welcome to chapter 5 of For Your Fayth, for those of you following the story closely I am thankful you have kept up so far, I am hopeful that you are enjoying this and that I am not boring you with anything. I am trying to keep the ideas flowing smoothly but I do apologize if anything doesn't add up or make sense for you. I want to try and keep this together as much as possible but as I am just writing as it comes to me it may slip up here and there.

Lunatia had stayed away for almost a week now and Auron was beginning to worry that he had scared her away with his sudden request when they had only been talking for a couple of days, maybe even a few weeks, he had lost track. He just knew that he was more snappy with his friends and depressed in general. He sighed and continued along with Jecht constantly bugging about what was up his ass and Braska eyeing his friend worriedly every hour.

He kept reassuring them that everything was fine and that he was ok but Braska didn't seem to believe him. Jecht just kept teasing that Auron needed to get laid or at the least masturbate a bit. He was about ready to punch the blitzer in the face just to make him shut up but it was a bad idea to injure him when he was needed to help guard Braska, which Auron had won again meaning he got some time to himself for a change tonight.

There was a beautiful river near them, they would be to the Moonflow within a week and a half at the speed they travelled now, which pleased Auron. He was beginning to try and focus solely on being a guardian so as to not sit and stew about Lunatia's absense and decision. He was worried that when she came back, if she did, that she would tell him she wasn't interested in him and that things would be done for good. He realized now that he was in fact falling in love with her and that was evident by how difficult he was getting to be around without her there.

Lunatia herself was growing more nervous the less she saw Auron, she was beginning to lean towards agreeing with his request though, she knew that her heart was warming to him and him alone. "Perhaps I should visit him tonight if he is alone at all, and talk to him, it has been nearly a week since I saw him..." she mused aloud deciding after another minute to give in and do so.

That night Auron went and sat by the river again, once more ignoring an erection as he sat thinking about the feel of her vagina wrapped around his cock and milking his release from him. It was those thoughts in his mind when he saw her across the river, he froze and then smiled lifting a hand to wave at her. She waved back and moved across the water to sit beside him instead of across from him.

"I have some questions that I need answered before I can finish making my decision, and I want you to answer them with 100% honesty ok Auron?" she asked turning her head to look at him. Auron nodded and waited for her to ask the first question, eager to know what he needed to tell her, in honest replies, to make her his. "Are you wanting me to be yours just to use me as a breeding experiment?" she asked right off the bat as it was the question that bugged her the most.

"No, I would never use you like that, I want you to be my woman because I am falling in love with you." Auron replied honestly. "Ok, would you be ok not telling anybody until I decide that I want us to be known?" she asked next. "Yes, I would go about this as you please until such time that you decide, if you do decide, to allow Braska and Jecht to know about us," he replied.

Lunatia nodded softly a gentle smile forming on her face. "Will you be ok with only seeing me a couple times a week or only when you win the bets to earn a night off?" she asked. "Yes, I am willing to work with whatever time that we have in regards to when we see each other." he replied gently taking her hands in his, he was pleased to feel that her skin felt as he had thought it had in his dreams.

"Then... I will agree to your request, I will be your woman so long as we go slow, we don't tell anybody and I don't feel like I am some toy or experiment for you." Lunatia said smiling softly at their joined hands his warmth spreading through her fingers. Auron smiled and leaned in partway waiting about halfway to see if she would pull away or lean in to seal their deal with a kiss. She looked at him confusedly until she realized what he wanted and then she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, which he returned just as softly.

Auron was pleasantly surprised to find that she tasted exactly as he had dreamed she would. Lunatia was happy that he was gentle and kind with her his arm gently sliding around her waist just holding her. "I think that I like this feeling of being held in your arms." she said softly after they pulled apart. "I like holding you, and I promise I will never pressure you for anything, if you want to take things to the next step you will either have to say so or make the first move alright?" he said/asked. "Yeah I like the sound of that." she murmured closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.

AN: welp there is the 5th chapter done, cranked this out in under an hour and am feeling pretty good, now to think about what the next chapter is gonna be about, it might just be a filler chapter I'm not sure yet. Even though I am the one writing this I am really just winging this as to what each chapter will be about.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Moment in Time

For Your Fayth

Chapter 6 – A Moment in Time

AN: well here we are in chapter 6, I hope that you guys don't mind if this chapter is short and mostly filler, I ran out of steam after cranking out 3 previous chapters in under 3 hours lol. I promise though that this will be up and running in no time. I hope to get some ideas after this filler chapter is done. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and as a warning for the future any chapters that will be used as filler in the future will be marked like this one.

Lunatia sat by the river that Auron and his friends were travelling by, it had been a week since they had had any time together due to him losing the bets but he had finally won and thus had tonight off. They were behind schedule due to Jecht getting both drunk and sick at the same time as well as Braska falling ill. They hadn't travelled that far due to the two ill men and with Auron being the only one not drunk off his ass or ill he couldn't very well carry both of the men, let alone did he want to carry either of the men. He stayed calm and happy by thinking about the brief kiss he had shared with Lunatia and the feeling of her in his arms.

He hadn't had anymore wet dreams but he was generally happier now and both of companions had noticed the change, Jecht once again made jokes about masterbating while Braska just stated that he was happy Auron was feeling better now. Auron apologized for his testiness the last week and explained that he had been having some doubts about something that was unrelated to the pilgrimage they were on. That was enough for Braska but Jecht just wouldn't let it go, however, this time Auron was not upset by it because he was focus on happier thoughts.

That night as he went to sit by the river he noticed that Lunatia was already there and he smiled walking up behind her and then sitting down. "Hey beautiful, long time no see." he said softly. "Indeed it has been, you suck at winning bets." she said laughing softly at him as he made a face at her.

Lunatia leaned forward and kissed him softly, he blinked and then returned it his arms going around her and pulling her close. Lunatia didn't fight being pulled into his arms and as the kiss grew a bit more passionate she found herself straddling him sitting on his lap facing him. He wasn't forcing her into this or so he told himself, they were both just going with the flow he thought. Lunatia wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued kissing and she felt him begin to harden under her. She blushed but didn't pull away from the sensation, in fact she found that it felt kinda good having that hardness between her legs and pressing up into her. She began to wiggle a bit trying to get use to this new feeling but that made him groan and flip her under him.

He kissed her deeply as he began to gently rock against her his erection rubbing where her clothes hid her from his view but not his feeling, he could feel something like ice water forming against his groin. "Someone is coming!" she exclaimed and quickly vanished leaving a very aroused Auron lying on his stomach on the grass, so he rolled to his side and stared at the water.

"There you are Auron, I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. I know it's only been a week but you seem to be happier." Braska said stepping out from some trees. He was slightly paler than he should be showing that he was still ill, but he was also worried about his friend. "I'm fine Braska, just been thinking about things... After this pilgrimage is over, I think I might settle down, have a couple kids and give up being a guardian in favour of being a father." Auron said.

"That would be nice, you were good with Yuna I think that you would make a good father. But you have to find a woman first." Braska said. "I will, but you should be resting. Come on let's head back to camp." Auron said standing up, thankful that his clothes were dry now. He put an arm behind Braska's back and walked back to their camp with him making sure he was feed and drank plenty of water to flush himself before forcing Jecht to do the same.

Lunatia was hiding in shock at what they had started getting into and she worried that they would only ever have those tiny little moments in time to be together and try to eventually do anything together. Such was the hassle of being his woman it seemed.

AN: well there goes chapter 6, sorry it was just filler but I will get back to the main part of the story. And if it doesn't seem like filler well then I am writing it well. Please enjoy and if you feel up to it leave a comment on it, whether what you like, dislike or do or don't want to see happen.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Discussion

For Your Fayth

Chapter 7 – The Discussion [filler warning]

AN: ok so here we are on chapter 7 of For Your Fayth, hard to believe that this one is still going for me, but I am glad that it is, I always enjoy when I am able to get ideas out and to keep something going longer than 4 chapters which is usually my max. This is only my second story that is more than 4 that I haven't given up on. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and feel free to leave any comments on what you like, dislike, or hope to see. Also for future reference anytime I post a filler chapter it will be marked like this one is so that you have the option to skip it if you wish, though sometimes it will contain something that will tie into the main story.

Auron sat in a tree searching ahead to see how their path looked, there had been considerable debris along this stretch so far. Ahead he could see a lot of large rocks blocking the path and he prayed that they were cleared away by the time they got there or else they would have to spend the night by the debris until morning came so that they could find a pathway around. Auron wasn't totally against the idea of spending the extra time as he could go and see Lunatia, he thought that maybe they should discuss how fast things were going to go now so that they didn't have a repeat of the last time. It had been a couple of days since they had had their little incident.

Lunatia had been thinking about having a similar discussion with him wanting to sort everything out so that nobody ended up regretting what they may or may not do on a night. She did know now that she loved him, that much was for certain, but she also knew that what had happened last time had left her feeling off. She felt dirty in a way she never had before and at the same time she was glad that things had happened as they had.

It was the downside to having always hidden from the world, she had no idea how to feel about things with Auron, from that incident, because she had never been in a situation like that before. She was learning everything as they went, it was confusing for her and also painful sometimes. She had already managed to upset herself about this because she had managed to make herself confused, did she like what had happened or did she only think that she liked it but deep down hate it. She knew that she wouldn't mind it happening again further down the road but, urgh her head hurt now from all the thinking of confusing thoughts.

Auron travelled on with his friends until they reached where the debris and rocks had been, they were piled up high over their heads and the sun was fading so they decided to stay the night at the base of the pile, just far enough away to keep safe, before setting up their tents. Auron went and headed to the river to bathe while the others had bathed yesterday he had been busy trying to get all their gear ready and to stock them up on food and the like. He headed to the water and calmly went over to the bank, stripping he slipped into the water letting its coolness soothe him.

Lunatia appeared across the river from him and gave him a soft smile, she didn't care that he was bathing it would give them some time to talk after all. "Auron, can we talk for a bit?" Lunatia asked him softly, eyes locking on his. He gave a nod of his head and waited for her to begin, obviously if she would ask if they could talk it had to be important to her and was therefore important to him. "I wanted to talk about how fast things are going between us and to make sure that neither of us feels things are moving too fast or too slow. I... I think that the last time we saw each other things got a bit out of hand, and I know that they left me a little uncomfortable but I am not sure how you are feeling about all of that." She said biting her lip when she had finished speaking.

"I understand that, I am sure that the last time we saw each other things felt very off for you. I had been telling myself at the time that you and I were both up for what was happening and that you and I were just going with the flow, but afterwards I realized that I had probably been forcing myself on you." Auron said as he washed himself clean of the filth from climbing trees and travelling. Lunatia nodded in agreement with his statements, she looked at her hands feeling bad for wanting to talk about this with him.

"I don't want to rush into anything, I think that we should leave sex for later... Unless I make the first move on that I don't want to be worried about that... I'm ok with the idea of cuddling and kissing, holding hands etc, just not anything past that right now." Lunatia said playing with her fingers nervously.

"I am ok with that, don't worry, I would never intentionally do something that would upset you... I want you to know that." Auron said smiling softly at her as he cleaned his hair. Lunatia smiled looking far more relaxed than she had when she had first appeared across from him. She turned around to give him some privacy when he got out of the river to put his clothes back on. Auron then leaned back against a tree and then smiled as Lunatia curled up in front of him, her back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They both felt a lot better about things between them now that they had had a conversation about it all. Lunatia knew that he wouldn't pressure her for things and he knew that she would come to him when she was ready. He was glad that they had been able to talk things out and not had to split up, he really had fallen for her. He saw her as just a normal woman, not as the demi aeon that she was. It was something that pleased her and felt natural to him.

AN: well there is chapter 7, sorry that it's a filler chapter, I am trying to sort out the ideas for the next chapter, which may end up being for followers only as the next chapter will have some more mature content in it, sorry to anyone who isn't a follower. I had no idea when I started writing this that Wattpad does that, I will be posting this to my account. You are welcome to read there anytime :D AkumuSylvanas is my username on there as well.


End file.
